


retired

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	retired

They were doomed from the start. Workplace relationships rarely had a fairy tale ending and they were both temperamental. One wrong move any they could have lost their connection. If one got injured or fired, they other couldn’t give up on their dream. So why was Dean staring wide-eyed at the Chicagoan. “What are you gonna do now?” The blond regretted how childish his voice sounded but was murderous at how nonchalantly Punk shrugged it off. “Take some time for myself. Heal injuries from six years ago.” The only one tried not to show how angry he was. Dean didn’t need to worry about his problems. “Yourself?” Phil looked at the question. “Yeah.” Seeing the younger superstar playing with the blanket caused instant regret.

“When that’s done, we could-” A hand was held up to stop the sped up words. “There’s no ‘we’.” Somehow Jon’s eyes got wider. “What I mean is, there’s a 'we’ but not a 'we’.” Phil knew the pup. If he was able to he would have finished the sentence naming off other companies or jobs. “You’re one of the favorites. I’ve had my time in the spotlight.” There’d be a part of him that would worry for as long as the contract ran but he wouldn’t be the reason the other walked away. “You’re going to catch your flight in the morning and I’m staying here.” Crowding the other was the only way to block the sadness. “But-” Tattooed fingers covered the protest. “Just take care of yourself.” The older talent couldn’t allow himself to be blinded by the unconditional love and loyalty. Jon was the type to follow him off the Earth and Phil had the ego that wanted to push the limits of it though heart reminded him to stop to keep the blond just out of reach of danger.

“They won’t watch out for you.” The generalizing included the other Shield hounds to an extent. “And every time you’re here… none of that-” Punk waved his hand towards the door to suggest everything on the other side of it. “-doesn’t matter.”


End file.
